Bury Me
by Evelyn Panda
Summary: Two brothers; Gilbert and Vincent commit a heinous crime and are admitted to King's Park Psychiatric Center. A group takes in Gilbert as their own when Vincent is sent to isolation, just how bad can a Mental Institution get?


**Bury Me, Bury Me**

**OT for Older Teen for language, suggestive dialogue, and violence. Might change to Mature for future scenes.  
**

**Note: The insane asylum that is mentioned in this story does exist. In fact, they are about to tear it down, which I think is wrong on many levels because there have been ghost reports and several people have gone missing. And not to mention, there is a lot of history revolving around the building. I don't own any characters I borrowed from Pandora Hearts or Kingdom Hearts. The Staff members and other patients mentioned are completely fictional or named by coincidence. Flashbacks are italicized by the way~  
**

**Prologue: **

It had been Christmas time in King's Park, New York, 1981. The merriest time of the year where gifts were exchanged, get-togethers' were arranged, and other festivities were held on the day that never ceased to bring people together but only to break them apart when the day ended. It was one day in the year, a day that shined with meaning and caused people to rejoice in praise for it was the day their holy father was born. Jesus Christ. That was the case in the broad faith of Christianity anyone of any other faith scowled on Christmas for it didn't mean a thing to them. It was a merry time for some and a waste of time for others. Overall it was a day where a man was born who, in the end, died . For others' it was a day of December when magical things occur, some just simply see it as time where money is lost in gifts for the family.

Everyone was busying themselves with Christmas shopping and dilly-dallying with friends. Children were throwing snowballs at each other in the parks, and couple's were walking down the icy sidewalk with their cappuccinos and talking about their day, Not a lot of people got to have those sort of opportunities with their loved ones. There were the other unfortunate people who would want nothing more than a visit by their family. Some are too far gone to even be aware of what time of the year it is, or even acknowledge that their family isn't with them. Some of those people find it hard to feel the spirit of Christmas and it's meaning. People really don't know how lucky they have it, because they could be without so much more. Those people take the important things in life for granted. Ever hear of the saying, you don't know what you got until it's no longer there?

Well, if you don't believe it, a visit to the Kings Park Psychiatric Center might change your mind.

A lot of parents would tell their kids to avoid going anywhere near the Asylum gates. News of patients trying to escape reached the public's ears, and a lot of people fear that the 'crazies' were going to hurt them. There were so many people who were blind to what was really going on. Blind to reality was always going to be a majority of the population's downfall. If you can't see things for what they are, than you are going off a fantasy and nothing's going to change. The way this building was built, it made it so the driveway was four thousand feet away from the State Street. Government wanted to keep the patients out of sight as much as possible, so they could get them away from bustling society.

When it came to the King's Park Psychiatric Center, looks were very deceiving. People who admit their loved ones in there without realizing the danger... Criminals that were labeled legally insane were put into the Asylum rather than Jail. But the criminals should be the last of their worries. There are the occasional rumours, that the Doctor's themselves will eventually be driven to the point of insanity due to constant screams by agonized patients. Those rumours are usually cast aside, because people don't want to see the bad in doctor's. Most of them are respected because they actually take the time to treat those who are mentally ill. It was a common stereotype that the patients were evil. Troubled, maybe disturbed... But not necessarily evil.

There are two buildings that separate both male and female patients. Only the same-sex were allowed to share a room. The way they separated the opposite genders was to prevent reproduction. No one wanted the mentally unstable to reproduce, it would only cause problems for the child and the society, according to the staff of King;s Park Psychiatric Center. There really was no point in letting a child suffer and just be sent off to Foster care, yes? It made sense to the President who made mixing the opposite sex with each other, illegal. Most of the children that were born before this happened, were deformed or 'stillborn'. But, that aside, a guard normally stood in each hallway to keep an eye on the activity of the patients.

This worked to the advantage of two brother's that were recently put in the Psychiatric Center. Both were convicted criminals but claimed to be mentally ill while murdering their father. The law worked in funny ways, due to the fact they couldn't prove whether or not someone was mentally ill when they commit a heinous crime. It didn't matter if someone was killed, if someone claimed insanity, that person's life sentence will be in a Mental institute until that person seemingly 'recovers'. Some would think they would be safer in an institution. Both places were dangerous with high risks of someone getting put in serious conditions, even with people watching them. It's all a matter of whose doing their job, and who the person is locked up with. King's Park Psychiatric Center contains seven thousand ill patients. All the female patients were freely roaming an entire building while the men did the same thing only in a different one.

All of them were thrown into a building with numerous people. The buildings were spacious in the inside, but when a place lumps so many people together: it causes problems.

For Gilbert Nightray, it was a place that terrified him. If he had to choose between this white walled place and Jail.. He would choose jail in a heart beat. Why? Because that's where he felt he belonged. If someone knew Gilbert, they would tell him that he wouldn't last one day in a jail cell. His timid nature was always his weakest trait, whenever he was in a crowd full of people his anxiety would get the better of him and soon his body would tingle all over. Soon he would be running and trying to get out of the crowd, feeling like he couldn't breath. That's how it always was for Gilbert. If he's not in a huge crowd, he's normally the perfect gentleman. As long as his brother Vincent was nearby, he always felt better about himself. Like he gave him unfounded confidence that he wasn't familiar with.

Gilbert and Vincent never got along well with their father, Neil Nightray, ever since their mother, Rayne Nightray, was killed in a fatal car accident. She thought that a stop was two way and had no idea that it was a four-way. Making that mistake caused her, her life, when a semi truck totaled the silver Porsche. That was the last time either of them saw their mother, Vincent was the one who felt the worst when he learned about the news. He was really close to his mother, but before the accident, he made her cry tears of frustration when he was telling her about his suspicions of his father cheating on her. Well, they weren't suspicions, they were actually true. Unless kissing someone other than your wife wasn't considered cheating. His father took him and left him in a car while he went to go meet with a woman named, Terri Goldberg. They kissed before his father got back in the car,. Whether his dad was aware that he had been watching or not, he wasn't sure. That's what made him start losing respect for his father, and after their mother died, that's the reason why he hated him with a burning passion.

Gilbert simply locked himself in his room and became more withdrawn, making it easier for others to take advantage of him and pick on him during the fifth, sixth, and seventh grade. The youngest boy was more attached to Rayne, than Vincent. Vincent used to joke and call him a 'Momma's boy.' But, being the oldest by three years, felt it was his responsibility to take care of his brother when all their father did was blame them for the actions of others. If he got anything from his deceased father it was his anger issues, or it could very well be a Multiple Personality Disorder. That disorder ran on his father's side strongly. His father's brother, his uncle, developed it. His aunt did as well, and so did their father. It was an endless cycle. Sometimes Vincent wished he didn't have it, who would want to live life going through a happy stage and then turn violent the next? If he found out about someone hurting Gil, he would find out who the person was and hunt them down.

His violent rage was also what got him expelled from High School. He blindly beat the shit out of a seventh grader that stole Gil's lunch from him one day. Vincent had walked Gilbert to school and suspected an attitude from this one kid, whose name was Liam, He asked about him and Gilbert told him about Liam and the bullying he endured from that brat. Vincent decided to take care of it by putting that spoiled brat in the hospital. But when he did that, he found himself on probation for a good long time. Then the night of Halloween, the reason why they are in the Psychiatric Center in the first place, their father went berserk when he got home one drunken night.

Their house was always clean, and if it wasn't, Gilbert would always make sure that it is clean before their dad came home. His temper seemed to flare whenever there was a mess left anywhere in the house. It could be something as small as a sock and it would set him off. It could simply be from being drunk, but that was practically every night. Objects were thrown, new holes were made in the walls, if Gilbert counted the holes there would be four. Two of them were in his room. One of the was in the wall that connected his room with Vincent's. The second on was just above his bed. Both holes were made while Gilbert was trying to escape his father's drunken rage. He was able to escape, but not without a price.

_–_

_"Vincent?"_

_That was Gilbert's voice. It was soft, as he peered through his brother's bedroom door, and it was obvious that he was afraid of bothering his brother due to hesitance. Even though he knew his brother wouldn't mind being interrupted by him, he has seen how bad his temper could get and it, honestly, made him nervous. Vincent didn't like it, because he could easily tell by his little brother's shyness around him. He wanted to let him know that it was okay, and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Especially not when they needed each other to get through this life, so long as they lived with Neil Nightray._

_"Yeah?" Vincent asked with a concerned look, ripping his attention away from his notebook. He didn't have any homework, considering his out-of-school suspension. After beating the shit out of Liam, he was suspended for two weeks. The large amount of free time was insane, considering he wasn't used to having so much. It made him restless, but he knew he couldn't sneak out like he usually did. If he did it, then his brother would know and that would put him in a bad position._

_"Have you had dinner yet? I'm about to make some chicken ramen, and I just wanted to know if you'd like any?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Are you going to overcook the noodles?" Vincent asked hopefully._

_Gilbert wrinkled his nose a little, "No, that's gross." He commented, making Vincent laugh a little._

_"Damn. That's okay, though. I'll still eat it though."_

_"Okay." Gilbert smiled and retreated down the hallway and headed towards the kitchen to start cooking._

_When he got the pan of water on the burner, he leaned his back against the counter, waiting for it to come to a boil. Almost in time for the water to boil, his father stumbled through the door and slammed it behind him. The loud noise made Gilbert jump, loud noises always startled him. His breathing quickened with his beating heart. He tried to go about his own business, hoping their father wouldn't pay any mind to him. Putting in extra noodles, he planned on making some for his dad, since he wasn't sure if the man had eaten or not._

_"Dad?"_

_Gilbert inched towards the man, who reeked of alcohol, it made him cringe. The man looked up at him with golden yellow eyes glazed over._

_"What do you want?" He snapped, making Gilbert's hands shake with nervousness. The shaking caused the seasoned juice to slip out of the bowl and on the white carpet. Gilbert gasped and he tried to take a step back, but before he could even do that, his fathers hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. A yelp escaped his throat when he had him in a bruising grip._

_"I'm sorry!" He said quickly and in a pleading voice._

_"Bitch!" He growled out with alcohol aroma leaking from his breath. "You think you can just go and destroy everything!"_

_"No!" Gilbert cried out of fear,_

_His father dragged him by the wrist into his bedroom, Gilbert was sobbing. He knew what was about to come. Vincent opened his door slightly to peer out in the hallway, just in time to see his father shove Gil in the bedroom and follow him in, slamming the door behind him. With narrowed eyes, Vincent backed away from his door and quickly went over to his bed and dropped down on his hands and knees. Reaching out underneath his bed, he felt around for a case. His heart dropped when he realized that the gun that he had bought off the streets was in Gil's room. He put in it in there so that if Gilbert needed it, he could defend himself with it. His father would take out his anger out on him occasionally, but Vincent fought back when it came down to it. Gilbert on the other hand, was too scared to fight back against their father._

_He would never understand that boy's logic._

_"You're the reason your mother died! If you hadn't been born she would have never gone out and got in that accident!"_

_"Dad, I'm sorry!" Gil yelled in a pained voice, but Neil grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall._

_"You're not sorry! It doesn't take back what happened! You're a murderer!"_

_He threw Gil down on the floor roughly. When he hit the floor, Gilbert scrambled to his feet and managed to reach the door and grab a hold of the knob. But he couldn't get out of the room, his dad wrapped his muscular arms around his stomach and tried to pull him off the knob. Gilbert tried to hold on as if his life depended on it. He let out a strangled cry, "Dad, please! I'm sor-" But he didn't get to finish because he had lost grip of the handle and was thrown against the side of his bed and a yelp escaped his throat at the impact. It took him a moment to remember how to breath. It felt like he had the wind knocked right out of him. Before his father could grab a hold of him again, he crawled quickly under the bed and pressed himself against the wall._

_"What? You can't man up to what you did? You fucking pussy!" He seethed, getting on his hands and knees, trying to grab for Gilbert._

_"Vincent! Help!" Gil cried out when he saw his brother appearing in the doorway. Suddenly, he wish he hadn't, because then their dad stood up and turned to Vincent just when his older brother was about to run up and kick the older man. They struggled in a battle over who was stronger, but Vincent wasn't as bulky as his dad, so he was shoved up against the wall, and his dad grabbed a handful of Vincent's long blonde hair. Growling, Vincent kneed his dad's groin, sending the drunk man backwards moaning in pain. Their father was about to fall, but then the sound of gun shot filled the air. Agonized screams came from the older man, blood oozed from where the bullet pierced the side of his head, it wasn't long before the man dropped to the ground. Still and stiff as a board._

_It was an instant kill._

_Vincent's wide eyes turned to see his brother standing there, holding a gun in his shaky grip. He jumped a little when Gilbert fired two more bullets into the corpse. His eyes were wild. There was definitely something wrong with that image. It was so farfetched to him. Walking over to Gil, he reached out and touched his shoulder, and he threw himself at Vincent's chest immediately bawling his eyes out. Vincent placed a comforting hand on his upper back._

_"I was afraid he was going to kill us! Vincent, I'm scared, what are we going to do?" He asked immediately, it was almost hard for him to make out his words between sobs._

_"It's okay. Do whatever I say. I mean it, I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of you, don't worry."_

_And he did the best he could. Vincent had called the police and they had the body removed from the premises. They had to go through questioning, but while Vincent was placing the blame on himself and leaving Gil out of it... Gil had a break down in the office and spilled out everything. Vincent emphasized that he thought they needed to be put in a mental institution because they believed that they were a danger to themselves. He explained how abusive their father was and revealed cuts on his arms and legs. The sight almost made Gilbert sick to his stomach then and there. The police had them transferred to the nearest hospital, King's Park Psychiatric Center, for observation._

_–_

Ever since then, the hospital decided that they weren't capable of being on their own. The only family that they were aware of and were able to contact were the brothers and sisters of their deceased father. They didn't want anything to do with the two teenagers. But the one thing that was demanded, was that Gilbert and Vincent had a room together. Gilbert needed his brother with him otherwise he wouldn't be able to control his anxiety. He just couldn't do it. It's only been two weeks since they were admitted. Those two weeks felt like an eternity for Gilbert.

"It's almost dinner time." Vincent told him softly,

Gilbert shook his head quickly and pulled his knees closer to him. "I don't want to go." He felt safer in the room than he did out there in the public. The other patients terrified him. Especially yesterday when a patient tipped over the table, yelling at the nurses, verbally abusing them in front of all the other patients. Ever since they were admitted, Gilbert has been in a fragile state. It was almost similar to the state that he was in before killing his father. Only suffering from more paranoia, if anything. Almost every night he would suffer from violent dreams and Vincent would tell him that he keeps kicking and screaming in his sleep. Their roommates were already annoyed with them, and Gilbert blamed himself for it.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"A little.." Gilbert admitted sullenly , his voice was muffled since he had it pressed against his knee.

"Then come on, no sense in starving yourself. You need to eat." Vincent tried in a soft voice, putting a hand on his shoulder, the action made Gilbert look up with weary eyes. "Come on, I won't let anyone hurt you." He promised firmly, his eyes expressed that he meant every word. With that said, Gilbert stretched out his legs before standing up from his spot. When he did, Vincent immediately took a hold of his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and a soft smile. "Come on, let's go before all the good foods gone."

"What good food?" Gil managed to joke weakly.

That made Vincent smile. He was still his brother, just feeling lost as hell. But then again, who could blame him? After everything, it's hard to believe that he's even able to joke about anything. It wasn't a long walk to the Mess Hall, where there were hundreds of other people sitting around and eating their lunches or doing some sort of activity, The place reeked of disinfectant so bad that it almost made Vincent sick to his stomach. You would think that a cafeteria would smell more like food than a cleaning product. Slipping his hand out of Gil's grip, he placed it on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm gonna go see what they have, just sit here and wait, okay? I won't take long." He told him in a firm tone before turning around and making his way towards the front counter where they served the food.

Gilbert sat at the table that Vincent told him to sit at. His fingers drummed anxiously as he waited for Vincent, his eyes shift around at the people around him. He jumped suddenly when he heard someone randomly start laughing loudly, Uncontrollably, would be a good word for it. He looked over to see the laughter belonged to a woman with fiery red, curly, hair that stretched down to the middle of her back. When she stopped and caught him staring, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Gilbert gasped and looked away instantly, hoping that she wouldn't come over and confront him about his staring. She looked so angry...

"Do you have a staring problem?"

"I-"

"Want me to give you something you fucking stare at?"

No! I-"

"How's this?"

Without getting the chance to speak, or defend himself, the woman decked him in the face. The force made him slip out of his seat and on the floor.. Someone screamed out 'Blood! There's so much of it!" Gilbert lifted his hand to feel wet liquid dripping from his nose. Lifting it to view, his heart pounded vigorously at the sight of blood-staining his hands. He didn't get an opportunity to even scream for his brother, the woman jumped him and wrapped her hands around his throat.

"I'll teach you never to stare at anyone, again!"

He couldn't breath, he thought for sure that he was going to die then and there. Just as soon as Gilbert passed out more from anxiety than lack of air. Vincent didn't make it in time, he came and charged the woman off of him and had her pinned on a table surface with a plastic fork in his hand.

"You fucking bitch! No one touches my brother!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, making the struggling woman stare up at him with wild eyes. "No one!" With that out, he stabbed her in her left eye with the fork, pressing down on it hard, blood oozing from the wound, as screams of agony filled the Mess Hall. He lifted up the blood-stained fork again and brought it down on the same eye. The women screamed and writhed with pain. No one was interfering with the violence, except for maybe the one person who tried to hold him back. "Go to fucking hell! I'm going to kill you! Don't you ever touch my brother again, you fucking bitch!" Vincent cursed a storm while being pulled away by one of the other patients.

"Stop- you'll kill her!"

"I don't fucking care!" Vincent snapped, jerking his arm away from the younger man.

"Oz! Get back!" A male voice growled, pulling him away from Vincent.

"But, Daniel-" Oz started to say, but was interrupted by a security guard brushing passed him.

"Enough!"

Vincent wasn't free for long, a bulky looking security guard came up and stuck him with a tranquilizing drug. The last thing he saw before he passed out was his brother's unconscious body.

"Gil..." He muttered softly before blacking out completely.

–

"We're going to have to put him in Isolation. We have no choice. He's clearly a danger to other patients. Eva Henderson will be put into isolation as well, for what she did to the younger Nightray." The doctor informed a nurse while going over Vincent's vitals, not realizing that the red and gold irises were peering up at him. Everything was blurry to Vincent, he tried to make out his surroundings, But he had to close his eyes immediately because of the bright light right above him. He didn't open his eyes until he heard the doctor walking away from the hospital bed. Peeking with his one amber eye, he watched as the doctor was going over the details with the nurse. The blond's racing mind drowned out anything that they were discussing.

The unique irises that the patient possessed glittered in the light and dulled when he looked away from the illumination. He inhaled a sharp breath before exhaling, fingers were drumming noisily against the wooden end of the bed, the sound made the doctors stop their conversation to stare at the patient with ridiculing looks. When they turned back around, Vincent began to bite the inside of his cheek due to being horribly nervous. The whispering was almost more than he could take. He knew that they were plotting against him. Whatever it was, it couldn't be anything that would benefit him. Vincent didn't trust doctors with his life and he never would. The only person he trusted was Gilbert, and only Gilbert. The only reason why he made it possible to be place here, was to avoid Juvenile Prison.

His fingers curled, grabbing a hold of the blanket that covered him. He peeled it off his body and slowly sat up, quietly throwing his legs over the side of the hospital bed. His eyes were watching the doctor and the nurse intently. When his feet touched the tile floor, he winced at the cold sensation, he stood upright, his eyes narrowing at the back of the doctor's head. Pulling the blanket off the hospital bed when the Nurse left the room, he advanced toward him. The man who planned to isolate him and keep him away from his brother.

It was either this doctor,

Or him.

The doctor's life didn't matter to him. And he wasn't going to let himself be put in isolation. Not without a fight. He wasn't going to let them tear him away from Gilbert. That was something that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay, so-"

The doctor was about to turn around, but didn't get the opportunity to. Vincent had wrapped the blanket around his face and tightened his grip to make it difficult for the man to breath. His muffled screams made Vincent's body tingle with excitement. The man struggled against him, but Vincent kept a tight hold for a couple minutes before the body dropped to the floor.

"You aren't going to stop me from protecting my brother."

But apparently someone heard the doctor's muffled cries for help because the second he walked out, he was restrained by two muscular looking men. "Let go of me!" He growled out but didn't have much of a chance to fight before he was tranquilized once more.

The world went black.

When he woke up, he was surrounded by white walls and what looked like a steel door that led to the outside. His eyes went wide as he realized how small the room was in size. He tried to move his his legs only to find that his ankles were shackled. His heart palpitated when he realized what was going on. He was in the isolation room.

"Gil!" He called out, running at the door but was stopped short by the shackles and he fell face forward into the ground. Groaning in pain, he clenched his fists tightly, his fingernails dug into his skin of his palms. He whipped around into sitting position and started to examine the shackles that bound his ankles. He cursed under his breath before turning his head to face the steel door.

"**Let me out of here!"**

**Author's Note by Evelyn: This chapter took me a while. ._. I had so many distractions sometimes I wonder if I'm ADD. XD But I had to do my research too. XD I hope you guys enjoyed it! Review, pretty please? ^-^ I'd like to know your thoughts on this- **


End file.
